HomeComing: Please suggest a better title :Þ
by greenhorn
Summary: [non-yaoi] definitely! Chapter 3: Nice Knowin' You. A must read for all ages. RukawaXOC. :Þ
1. Helpless

_"Nobody will look after you... You have to go back here..." _

_"What about my friends here in Tokyo?" _

_"You have friends back home honey... They miss you a lot you know... And of course your dad and I miss you a whole lot more than your friends…" _

_"I miss you too... But…" _

_"No buts dear… Just do as you are told…" _

_"If you say so mom..." _

**HOMECOMING **

**Disclaimers: Characters you will meet in a while are from Slam Dunk created by the 'real tensai' Dr. T. Inoue… Chibasa Owana, Chibasa Iya and Kenjo are uniquely from this bizarre creature… **

_Chapter 1: Helpless_

The sixteen-year-old Chibasa Owana agreed. She replaced the receiver in the cradle with both hands trying to think straight. _I sure wish Iya didn't have to go to America. Why did you have to go sis? Why? _Owana thought helplessly. Her sister Chibasa Iya had an urgent seminar in the States regarding their basketball team management and she didn't have any other option but to leave her little sister behind in the Shohoku-Tokyo dormitory. However, the cause why she was so resistant to leave was for the reason that she was going to abandon her secret boyfriend behind. Nobody in her family knew about their relationship and they didn't have a chance but to break it up. 

~~o0o~~ 

Owana sat in the coffee shop holding her favorite frapuccino for dear life. She practiced her lines very well the night before, avoiding any chance of mistake. Her boyfriend walked in the shop and waved at him. "Kenjo, over here…" 

He walked over, planted a quick peck on her lips and squeezed her hand. "Hey honey… What is it? I was worried about you. You were crying on the phone last night…" 

She put her hand over his and looked at it for the whole two seconds. She admired the way their hands melded with each other. _How can I do this? _"Kenjo, honey, I don't know how to say this but I really have to…" 

Kenjo looked at her with a questioning look. "Please tell me..." 

His voice sounded sincere enough that it made a tear grow on her cheek. She wiped the tear away and spoke slowly and softly. "I'm going back to Kanagawa…" She covered her face with both hands and wept quietly. Other customers in the coffee shop looked at the two of them. 

You'd expect a boyfriend to go ballistic and walks out when he learns that his girlfriend is leaving him behind, but no, instead of that scene, he held her tightly in his arms and embraced her like never before. "Don't cry, baby… Things will be fine… Kanagawa is just a few miles away. I'll call you every minute and even write you love letters. I'll also visit you once in a while…" 

She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at her beaming boyfriend. "You'd do that for me?" She smiled back. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He said gently. "You know that I'll always love you wherever you are in the world." 

_He is the sweetest guy on earth. I sure wish we could be this way much longer, _Owana shouted inside her head. "I love you too…" 

So things worked out better than she expected. Owana thought she was the luckiest girl you could find. But luck did not have anything to do with it. Having a perfect relationship with her boyfriend, what else would she look for? 

~~o0o~~ 

"Good morning. Please take all your seats. Flight 247 will be leaving for Kanagawa in just a short while. Thank you…" The stewardess announced on the speaker.

"This way sir. Your seat is A7 near the window…" One of the stewards instructed a tall, raven-haired guy. He took his ticket back without any sign of thanks to the kind steward. 

Owana sat clumsily, her legs stuck to the front seat. She closed her eyes, attempting to think about other things than her boyfriend, which made her cry for the last five minutes continuously. Someone tapped her on the shoulder unexpectedly that made her sit up straight. She looked up and there was a pale giant looking down at her. His face obviously said _'Oh, a witch.' _She had big circles under her eyes that made her look more or less like a witch. 

He went to his seat, put his bag on the overhead cabinet, sat down, put on his headphones, and snoozed. 

Her face tangled and said _'Oh, a weirdo.'_

_ -------------------- _

_-----_

_To be continued on next chapter!_

-----

_-------------------- _

Greenhorn: So? What do you think? 

Rukawa: Short, lame and …….. 

Greenhorn: *sweatdrop* Who asked you? 

Rukawa: I thought you were talking to me? 

Greenhorn: So you can talk? I thought you were just a walking not talking foxed face… 

Rukawa: Don't believe such rumors… 

Greenhorn: *sighs* Yare yare 

Rukawa smacked Greenhorn on the head and drags her out of the picture… 

Rukawa: Ja! Oh and Don't forget to review…ne? 


	2. Copy Cat

Her eyes gave in and slept all the way to Kanagawa.

He, of course, slept too. A drop of drool hanging from his lips.

As if on cue, the both of them moaned in their sleep at the same time. Surprising as it may seem but they also woke up the same time and looked at each other, as if copying each other's moves.

"You!" They said and pointed at each other at the same time again. Giving up, they went back to their nap.

**HOMECOMING**

**Disclaimers:** _Bal-an niyo na na ah_....Check my grammar too, okay? Me do not own Slam Dunk.... **:Þ**

_Chapter 2: Copy Cat!_

"Please don't go honey. I beg you!" Kenjo pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I have to..."

"Would you please wake up! Wake up!" He shouted like crazy at her face.

She was taken aback at this. "What?!" _What is he talking about?_

Somebody was struggling to shake her... _Don't hurt me! _She thought. Then as impulse, she punched that somebody.

"Awww!"

Then she woke up. It was just all a dream. "What the hell?" She saw the steward in front of her holding his nose. _Ohmigod!_ _Why, he's bleeding!_

"Does it hurt?" She asked, guilt flooding her body.

"It's okay. I'll live..." One of the stewardess' came to check the steward's nose.

"Ma'am, we've landed five minutes ago. He tried to wake you up." The stewardess with brown hair informed her.

Owana looked around. To her side near the window. "Oh...," was all she could say. No sign of a single passenger in the plane. _I'm sure glad it was all just a dream._

When she got off the plane, she immediately saw her mom. A wave of relief shown in her face. "Where were you dear? We thought you didn't catch your plane again..." She was always like this before when she traveled on her own. She was the very last person to get off the bus, the plane, the ship, and any kind of transportation. Reason? Sleeping.... That's why she could never go to school without drinking her own mixture of coffee, milk, chocolate and marshmallows. This was the only option that could keep her awake for the whole day.

"You would laugh if you hear what happened earlier on the plane..." She looked at her mom. _She still looks beautiful as always,_ she thought. She hugged her mom tightly and whispered, "I missed you so much..."

"Same here, Wana... Same here..." Her mom rubbed her back and stroke her hair. "C'mon, they're waiting for you..."

~~o0o~~

Rukawa arrived at basketball practice as early as he is expected. Some of the players were already warming up and Ayako was there too, counting the number of new balls. As soon as he arrived this morning from Tokyo, he was absent from his classes for the day but he never missed practice. It's the only thing that keeps him up and alert. He already wore his practice get-up before going to the gym. He was all of a sudden excited to play again.

"Oi Rukawa!" Ayako greeted him.

He just gave her a slight nod. He dropped his gym bag on the bleachers, grabbed a newly polished ball and started to dribble in place.

Ayako jogged over to him. "So how was your trip?"

"Ok..."

"Three days... We missed you already. Especially, Hanamichi..."

"Doaho..." He referred to Sakuragi.

Speak of the devil, the gym burst wide open and a boisterous infamous laugh enveloped the whole gym. "Nyahahaha!"

Rukawa just sweat dropped and a big question mark were hanging above his head.

"Oi! Kitsune! Three days without you were the happiest days of my life! This tensai is your only hope, so go back were you came from! Baka Kitsune!"

Here goes the well-known by heart, "doaho!"

Ayako and the rest of the members just nodded in disbelief.

~~o0o~~

"Mom! Have you prepared Wana?" Her weird mixture of coffee was named after her. (Greenhorn: Kind of weird but we couldn't blame her for being so unique, ne?)

"On the table honey!" Her mom shouted from the pantry.

She drank everything down in one gulp. "Mom, school awaits my appearance. Catch you later!"

She ran to the garage and grabbed her bicycle. She sped off, nearly knocking down an innocent cat. Since her house was only a few blocks away from school, she was confident to beat the dreadful ringing of the school bell.

As soon as she reached school grounds, the bell shrieked. Her heart beat faster by the second. _First day and I'm late._ CRASH!!

It happened so fast. She was pedaling very fast to the bicycle racks and the next second a loud crash hit her hard. "Awww!!" _Karma?_

She lay on the ground for one second and sat up. She examined her body for any damage. _Two hands? Check. Ten fingers, one two... Check. Breathing? Check._ She sighed with relief.

She looked at the other person next to his bicycle. "Are you al...." She gasped. "It's you! The weird guy!"

He stood up taking his bicycle. "Oh, the witch..." He didn't help her stand up. He just parked his bike and turned to go.

_Word for the day, 'WEIRDO', _she thought evilly, snickering. 

_...and 'I'M LATE'. So that makes 'Words for the moment'. Who knows what other words might be added on my list today,_ she added.

~~o0o~~

Knock! Knock! Someone at the door interrupted first period homeroom class. "Excuse me class.." The teacher said.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked the person at the hallway. She explained everything and the teacher just nodded. He went back to his students and cleared his throat. "We finally have the exchange student from Shohoku-Tokyo which I told you ten minutes ago. Please come in Miss Chibasa."

She came in with a broad smile and introduced herself. She felt at home with everybody's warm welcome, especially from the men. Memories flooded back to her mind. _It was just like yesterday when I was in kindergarten, here, in this very same school. The school itself changed a lot. I wonder if my very good friend is still here, _she pondered as she took her seat next to a sleeping boy.

The boy woke up when he felt something drop beside him. His eyes grew wider when he saw the unexpected.

"You!" They said it at the same time again, just like on the plane.

"Witch!"

"Weirdo!"

Then they turned their backs to each other like it was scripted or something.

_What are they looking at?_ They both thought.

Their classmates just looked at them and nodded in disbelief.

_ --------------------_

_-----_

_To be continued on next chapter!_

-----

_-------------------- _

Greenhorn rubs head. A big bump growing on her head.

Greenhorn: K'sou! Teme Kitsune!

Rukawa: It's not my fault your so lame!

Greenhorn turns red. Smoke coming out of here ears.

Greenhorn: Don't blame me, you useless piece of *toot*!

Rukawa: Piece of what, you freak!

Greenhorn: Why do you care? You were supposed to support me, right?

Rukawa: Whehehe...Ooops...I give in!

Greenhorn grins like a moron...

Rukawa: Forgive this dim-wit...She needs therapy...Review, ne?


	3. Nice Knowin' You

Owana was sitting by herself during lunchtime in the cafeteria eating pizza and mashed potatoes. _Couldn't this day get any worse? I have been followed by that weirdo and now, I'm sitting here all alone looking isolated. When will it stop?_ She opened her backpack and found the book entitled "Distant: How To Cope With Long Distance Relationships," that her boyfriend gave her as a going away present. _Good thing I have this book,_ she thought.

"Chibasa Owana?"

_Does this loneliness stop now?_

**HOMECOMING**

**Disclaimers:** Sue me if you want! All you can get is a piece of this useless brain! Hihihi... Don't own anything.... **:Þ**

Chapter 3: _Nice knowin' you..._

She looked up from what she was supposed to read and saw a familiar face. _Is he who I think he is?_

"Yes?"

"It's Ryota, Miyagi Ryota. Do you remember?" He introduced himself his bag hung casually behind his back.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Mimi?" Owana remembered. She calls him Mimi when they were still toddlers. (I find it funny though...Mimi for a guy's name...Hihihi.... **:Þ**)

Ryota blushed. "Hey we were kids then you know...It's kind of embarrassing..." He said scratching his head and blushing in a deeper shade of red.

"Well, yeah, I guess. How'd you know I was here?" She said. "You've grown a lot! And taller too!" She added. Owana examined her dear friend from head to toe and smiled. "Please, sit down..."

As he sat he looked around him and stage whispered, "rumors of this new girl in school...Getting a lot of attention from guys and especially the super rookie. So I just wanted to meet this intriguing yet familiar Chibasa Owana..." He smiled from her compliment. You could hardly hear that he is complemented with his height. "You've grown too. You look more like a girl know, more like a hottie girl..."

She just smiled. Nobody ever told her before that she was hot. That made her ears grow wide. "Thanks a lot, Mimi..."

"No! I'm dead serious..." He said in a serious tone.

"If you say so..." She said plainly. 

"Oh my god! I just can't believe you're here. I mean, I'm here. Again. I missed you a lot..." She said excitedly, "Especially those cookies you're mom used to make and you'd bring them to school and we'd switch them with my mom's sandwiches. I gave you my tasty sandwiches and you gave me those soft cookies..." She chuckled, remembering their toddler years.

"I missed you too. I can't believe you just came back. You're here now, in front of me..." He sat back, blinking his eyes. "Yeah, I missed those days.........."

They talked for a while. They discussed things that had happened since they last saw each other after nine long years. Their conversation got deeper, "how's your sister, Iya?" then the bell for fourth period rang like crazy.

"Damn! I'm late!" She bit her lower lip, gathered her things and got up. Ryota got up too, handing her the book. He looked at it and got puzzled.

"Distant? How to cope with long distance relationships..." He looked at her and he saw that she hasn't told him everything from her eyes.

She grabbed the book from his hands. "I wish we could talk much longer.... I have lots of things to tell you..."

He looked away, as if thinking of the answer for the cure of cancer. "If you want, you could come to our basketball practice after class hours. We're training hard for Inter High. Besides, you don't have lots of friends I can introduce you to our players. So see you later?"

"Really? You play basketball? O-okay....See you then!" She started to walk out the cafeteria, quickening her pace.

"Hey," He half-shouted.

She looked back. "Yeah?"

"Take care okay?" He assured.

"You're just a year older than I am and it doesn't mean I don't have 'take care' in my vocabulary..." She said playfully and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." He said waving his hand at her.

She waved back.

~~o0o~~

Owana sat silently during last period physics. She listened carefully to the teacher's lesson, which was scarcely done. She took down notes and even stayed awake for the whole forty minutes. She was excited to see her friend, Ryota, and meet new friends. _What if I joined Volleyball varsity?_

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

The bell rang and the students flooded the hallway. She turned to her seatmate and asked, "Saemi-san, can you direct me to the school gym?"

Saemi instructed her. But their physics teacher interrupted them. "Excuse me Chibasa-san. Can I have a word with you?"

"Thanks Saemi-san..." She nodded her thanks and turn to the teacher. "Yes sensei?"

He cleared his throat and removed his glasses from his eyes. "Uhhmmm... I've heard that you can play very well in volleyball; in fact, you were the varsity team captain. Am I right?"

"Yes..." She answered shyly.

"I was just wondering if you could join our volleyball team. Our team is strong this year but we could be _stronger_ if you're on the team..." He slowly said. Emphasizing the words.

"Actually, I was thinking about it earlier....And I'd be honored to join our team..." She replied happily.

"Wonderful! Practice starts tomorrow after classes. Bring your gym clothes. We'll see what you've got tomorrow. Take care of yourself now..." He said and went back to his table.

She looked at the time and she realized that practiced just started. _It started already!_ She ran as fast as she can. Remembering perfectly the directions Saemi told her. _You turn right and when you see the two double doors at the end of the hallway, that's it!_

Before turning right she could here running and bouncing of balls. "There it is!" She exclaimed as she saw the two large doors. As she arrived in front of the gym she opened the door a little and took a peek. _They do work hard all right._

She took a step inside and caught Ryota's glance. He waved at her and she waved back. Everyone in the gym turned his gaze to the girl who just came in, including Rukawa himself.

Rukawa slowly dribbled the ball in place and took another glimpse to confirm the so-called witch's existence. She just sat there looking at the players playing and smiling at them. She looked so vulnerable. She didn't look like a witch, more like a princess. _Princess shmincess! They're all the same!_ He scowled at her and returned to his play.

~~o0o~~

_They're good. Mimi-kun is good too. Although he's the shortest, he's fast. And the one with glasses, his three pointers are fine. Gosh, I think that gorilla look-alike is their captain, he's skillful. Oh, and the other one which I believe is Mitsui, my sister's classmate before, is quite like a pro. That red-head is amusing, he's hilarious but he has this unshaped talent. Oh....and.....Oh my god! The weirdo is here too!_

~~o0o~~

"Listen!" Their captain bellowed. "You all go home and have plenty of rest. We will have a rougher practice tomorrow..."

Ryota came over and grabbed a towel from his backpack. "Did it take too long?" He asked sitting beside her.

She felt everybody's gaze fall upon her, especially from the team's female manager. "Who is she?" Owana asked, pointing at a girl wearing a cap and holding a paper fan. "Why did she look at me like I did something wrong?"

"Who? Aya-chan? No, I think she's jealous. Maybe she has a crush on me...I hope so..." He looked at Ayako dreamily and forgot that his friend was in front of him.

"Your crush?" She asked out of nowhere.

He blushed, looking like a tomato. "Yes.." He sheepishly answered.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to the team. Our coach is not here." He started. "Everybody, this is my friend Chibasa Owana..."

She nodded and smiled. Then he started to introduce each of the members.

He first pointed at Akagi. "That's our captain Akagi-sempai.."

"Hai!" Akagi bowed.

"That's Kogure..."

Kogure bowed. "Nice having you here..."

"I believe you know Mitsui..."

"How do you do Owana-san? How's Iya?" Mitsui asked.

"She's currently in the states..." She answered.

Then he pointed to the redhead. "And that's....." He was cut off by Sakuragi's usual self-introductory.

"I'm tensai! Sakuragi Hanamichi. And I'm much better than that Kitsune!" He pointed at the weirdo who was fixing his gym bag and drank all the contents of the water bottle in one gulp.

Rukawa froze and just looked at her weirdly.

"And finally, that's Ayako, our manageress..." Ryota said softly.

"Chibasa-san, please come here more often..." She offered.

"Please call me Owana," she stated. "I'll do that...Thank you for your warm welcome..."

"Oi Kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted. "Don't be a rude block of ice and introduce yourself!"

Rukawa just brushed him off and walked outside the gym.

"Don't worry, Na-san," Ryota called her Na. "That's our super rookie, Rukawa Kaede. He's like that all the time...."

"You told me earlier at the cafeteria that I caught his attention right?" She asked devilishly.

"Yeah..."

_Okay, you weirdo. Let's see what you've got..._

_ --------------------_

_-----_

_To be continued on next chapter!_

-----

_-------------------- _

Enough nonsense! Thanks to the three people who reviewed the two chapters. Hoping you'd drop a note or comment...


End file.
